Til the end
by minimonkey12
Summary: I suck at summary's Story of a young Hellsing and follows the manga. characters are written both in their original and abridged counterparts. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHORS NOTE_** **: This is a fanfic that I've been working on for almost three years now! it combines the manga, the OVA and Hellsing Ultimate Abridged by Team Four Star. highly recommend watching team four stars videos as they are hilarious! PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE. DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT** **OWN HELLSING EXCEPT VIRA, THIS IS PURELY FOR FUN!**

A cool breeze blew through the cool summer night as Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat behind her desk currently absorbed in a mission report. As the last few weeks had been nothing but busy, she indulged in the silence that filled her spacious office. Very few sounds drifted in from outside but they were muffled by the beautiful crimson silk curtains that draped effortlessly from the windows. A knock on the door fractured the silence. "Enter" Integra commanded with authority. A tall, old man with medium length greying hair in a ponytail and a monocle entered her abode quietly. A look of dismay adorned his features as she finished one report and started on the next. "Yes Walter?" Integra questioned not looking up from the report one bit. "Sir Integra, we have a problem" Walter stated plainly as he stood at full attention. Sighing under her breath, Integra pulled her eyes away from the reports to finally look at Walter and study his features. "It concerns young Lady Hellsing ma'am" Walter stated with irritation in his words. "What did she do this time?!" Integra questioned, anger clearly swelling in her voice. Walter just merely pointed to the window. With a heavy sigh, Integra stood from her chair and gingerly strode to the window. What she saw made her eye twitch. Walter saw this and hastily made his retreat to his office. "VIRA!" was all that could be heard on the second floor of the mansion.

The revving of motorbikes and screeching of tires echoed through the yard of Hellsing as the troops played a game of "hockey" (though it was really just polo with motorbikes and two soccer nets).  
Swerving with almost unnatural speed and grace was a rider clad in black leather that was currently in possession of the ball. As the other team tried to block off their goal, the black rider used the rocks along the edge of the garden as a ramp and vaulted clean over the blockade. Behind enemy lines with the ball still in possession, the black rider kicked up debris using a donut, smacked the ball straight into the goal. "GOAL!" the referee declared. As the troops went wild with cheers of joy and excitement, the black rider skidded to a halt in front of their team. As the rider removed their helmet, short spiky hair the colour of a raven's wings appeared to stick out all over the place . A thunderous roar was heard emanating from sir Hellsing's office. Upon hearing the words "VIRA DALACKWA HELLSING!" everyone stopped dead to turn and look at said offender. With a defeated sigh, Vira slumped her shoulders and hesitantly made her way to Sir Hellsing's office.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TURNING THE YARD INTO A SOCCER FIELD?!" roared Integra. Vira merely stood in front of Sir Hellsing's desk, not even daring to move an inch for risk of invoking Integra's wrath even more. The silence in the room was deafening. A quiet knock came at the door. "Sir Integra?" Walter asked behind the safety of said door. Integra's voice immediately took on a loving and understanding tone upon hearing Walter's voice. "Come in" she said. though A hint of anger still hidden in her voice. As Walter crossed the room to stand next to Integra, he shot a bemused smile towards Vira knowing that it would lift her spirits just a little as she awkwardly smiled back. Handing sir Hellsing a manila folder containing documents, Walter quickly started in briefing her about a recent attack in a small village named Cheddar. As Integra glanced over said report, her eyes landed on Vira still standing there not moving a muscle. Breathing an irritated sigh, Integra addressed Vira. "Be washed, dressed and in the car in 10 minutes. We're going out" Integra stated plainly. Vira saluted and turned hastily to make her retreat out the door.

Vira was glad to finally be out of the car. There was only so many times you could read the same report without talking to a still simmering Integra. Upon arriving at the police blockade on the edge of the village, they were escorted into a command tent where the detectives and officers were busy discussing possible options to their situation. As they entered the tent, they were greeted by the lead detective of the operation. the detective turned and glanced at the trio "who are you supposed to be? "he said, arrogance showing through his tone. Walter bowed gracefully and motioned to both women. "May I introduce Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Lady Vira Dalackwa Hellsing". The detective merely looked them up and down. " this doesn't concern you fancy pants aristocrats so bugger off!" the detective spat as he looked upon the two suit clad women in disgust. before the man could even register what was happening, Vira back handed him across the face sending him down to the floor. when the detective regained some of his wits, he moved to cradle his jaw as he stared up at his assailant in astonishment. "I'm gonna head in and see what we got" Vira says as she turns and starts on the road towards the village. Integra glares at the back of Vira's head as she exits and begins to explain to the detective.

under the calming glow of the moon, Vira wandered along the old cracked road into the eerily silent village. drinking in her surroundings, she noticed the distinct markings of a firefight on the ruins of what was probably once a cottage. as she unholstered her gun and continued further into the desolate village, the air became thick with the smell of blood and rotting flesh. a smell that Vira knew all too well: ghouls. now on high alert, Vira quickly raced further down the road into the centre of the village where no doubt the her target was residing. as she grew closer to the centre, she was halted by two ghouls wandering aimlessly. without even stopping, Vira swiftly disposed of the ghouls with little effort as she continued on her journey. upon reaching the centre and making sure that it was secure, Vira pulled out her phone and dialed.

As sir Integra continued to explain the situation to the misogynistic detective, Walter noticed the soft vibration emanating from his breast pocket. he excused himself and briefly exited the tent to answer his phone. seeing the caller ID, Walter couldn't help the faint smile that graced his features as he answered the call promptly. " Lady Vira it is good to hear from you again" Walter said smiling as Vira began: " Walter, I'm in the middle of the village right now and there's barely any sign of the vampire. I've only encountered two ghouls and there appears to have been a shootout but nothing else. probably out in the fields somewhere. recommend sending in the crimson fucker to flush him out". "Of course maám. now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to sir Integra before she strangles that detective with her bare hands. "Walter chuckles. "ooh please record it for me!" Vira squeals excitedly down the line. Walter lets loose a hearty laugh at the comment before hanging up to save the poor detective from his boss.

Vira continued on her way to the border of the forest as she awaited Alucard's arrival. when she noticed the faint tracks in the dirt, she opted to continue her advance from the treetops as to remain undetected. as she neared the ghouls, Vira caught a glimpse of a blonde police woman weaving through the trees and bushes in a desperate attempt to evade capture. Curiosity outweighing her judgement, Vira followed in pursuit , her gun at the ready until she saw a blur of crimson in the distance. She smiled and halted her advance knowing that it would be taken care of.

Unaware of Alucard and Vira's presence, Seras raced through the dark forest, desperate to evade capture. desperate to not become the next victim of the blood sucking monster hot on her heels. as she broke out into the clearing, Seras skidded to a halt as she was confronted by the remains of her former colleagues. "Eddie, Simon?" she begged as her pursuer quickly subdued her. "that's right, your little boyfriends belong to me now and soon you will too." the vampire declared as he eyed his catch. Seras stared back at the crimson eyes in terror as he began exploring her "I require blindly loyal servants so I have no intention of creating a Draculina who possesses free will!" As a blood curdling scream pierced the night air, a tall dark figure sporting a red trench coat approached the skirmish. the vampire looked over his shoulder at the intruder in annoyance as the figure came to a halt. "who the hell are you?!" the vampire questioned, his annoyance clear. "your death" the figure replied through his smirk as he drank in his surroundings.

A short distance away, Vira sat on a sturdy tree branch high above the field, her camera at the ready. "Oooooooh dis gon be goooood!" she whispered to herself as she eagerly awaited the fight to begin.  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun graced the many halls of the Hellsing mansion with its warm glow, its soft delicate rays dancing atop various objects. As Walter trudged down the halls, he mentally prepared for his most dangerous task of the day: waking Vira.

as he reached the door, Walter gulped and readied the long pole in his hand as he stood to the side and gently knocked on the door. "Lady Vira, it is time to get up" Walter said through the door as he awaited an answer. when he got no reply, he gently opened the door from the side and cautiously poked his head around the door frame. Vira was snoring loudly and spread eagled on her stomach, still in her blood soaked uniform complete with weaponry. Walter inwardly sighed as he readied the pole. he gently poked the bottom of her boot while he whispered for her to awaken. when Walter got no reply, he poked her in the side earning him a growl. with one sharp final poke to the side, Vira rolled off of the bed with a loud thump as she sluggishly crawled her way to the bathroom whilst mumbling profanities. seeing as how Vira was awake, Walter let loose a sigh of relief that he didn't need to repair anything.

Sir Integra was already at the breakfast table enjoying her tea and reading the paper when Vira shuffled in and slumped into the nearest chair. as Vira began wolfing down her breakfast, Integra looked over the top of the paper that had held her attention not a moment ago to focus on the mess that was Vira. "you do know that your hair is sopping wet?" Integra questioned as a strand of raven hair stuck to Vira's cheek. Vira ignored the question as she finished off her plate and began to gulp down her juice. as the maids cleared away the table, Integra eyed Vira closely as she slowly stood and wandered back out into the halls, no doubt back to bed. Integra rolled her sapphire eyes as she returned to inspecting the contents of her paper.  
As evening quickly rolled around, the mansion began to take on a life of its own. Vira was engaging in small talk with her troops as they waited for a mission in the rec room as Seras timidly walked in. the men all stopped to ogle at the sight of the young woman. Noticing the uncomfortable stares, Seras squeaked as she looked around the room, desperate for someone to save her. with no such luck, Seras quietly sat down on one of the various lounges as a young man quickly sat down beside her. "so, what's a beauty like you doi'n in a place like this?" the man enquired. seeing that Seras had blushed at the question, the rest of the men burst into laughter. Vira failed to laugh at the situation unfolding and quickly stepped in to defuse it. Seras was surprised as Vira grabbed the young man by the collar and dragged him out into the courtyard. "100 laps now" Vira growled as the young man whimpered in fear and quickly began running. Turning to look back at the faces of the men peering out from the rec room, they quickly scattered when they noticed the look in her eyes. As she trudged back into the rec room she pointed at Seras "you with me now" she stated plainly as she began down the hall. Seras looked at the other men in confusion as they all removed their berates as she walked out to meet Vira. when she caught up to Vira, Seras had attempted to make small talk "um t-thank you for saving me back there. I'm Seras Victoria" she said with a wide smile plastered on her face. Vira refused to answer the police girl as she opened up one of the private drawing rooms. "please, make yourself at home" Vira explained as she gestured for Seras to enter. taking her Advice, Seras timidly walked in and sat on one of the luxurious sofa's as Vira closed the door and slumped onto the sofa opposite Seras. "um I don't know if you heard me before but, thank you for saving me back there." Releasing a heavy sigh, Vira finally acknowledged Seras "anytime, so how's life with jackass?" Seras looked at Vira in confusion at her question "I'm sorry, who?" "Christmas 'worst nightmare, the gun nut, Rudolf the red nose boozer" seeing the confusion on the poor girls face, Vira got to her point. "Alucard?" Vira sighed as she sat up a little. Seras piped up at the mention of the vampire in question. "why do you call him 'Rudolph the red nose boozer'?" Vira chuckled at Seras' question. "Because last Christmas, he got loaded and ran around stealing all the shopping mall Santa coats and a police car, drove to the local booze shop, nicked two kegs of high quality booze then disappeared. after that, the police received two more reports of him nicking booze in the area. they later found him in the nearest national park surrounded by plastic deer, six empty kegs, three empty bottles of tequila wearing a Santa outfit with a red glowing clown nose and a burning police car nearby. when he finally regained consciousness, he was speaking in an Irish accent thinking he was a leprechaun throwing lucky charms at them when they tried to arrest him. he then proceeded to steal their police car, drive it to the local service station, drench the it in petrol both inside and out, and light it on fire singing, "I found my pot'o gold!" whilst dancing an Irish jig. he later avoided capture and after evading all detection, arrived back here. the police still have an active warrant on his arse and every year it gets bigger! I'm just waiting for it to hit the 20 million mark before I cash it in so I can buy a lifetime supply of count chocula, chips, pop tarts and chocolate." Vira says as she stares into the distance in longing. "by the time that bounty hits the 20 million mark, you'll be 86!" a dark ominous voice replies. "what happened to you last year that caused you to go on that rampage anyway?" Vira calls back "I don't know it had something to do with an Irish catholic priest in a Santa costume I don't really remember much after that point, all I know is I wound up in an Irish pub with drinks on the house the rest is a blur!" the ominous voice replies. Whilst Vira and the voice continued their conversation, Seras remembered seeing the warrant in question at her old job and tried not to laugh at the notion of her master doing those sorts of things.


End file.
